InuYasha Babysits
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: the name pretty much says wut its about. major OOC sorry and the chapters are very short! please be kind thanks...enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

"Inu-Yasha can you do something for me?"asked a sweet looking girl with sparkling chestnut eyes and a smileplaying its way on the girls delicate features.

"Feh, whatever," said abored half demon with golden eyes wathing a bird fly away and a twitch of one of the doggy ears perched ontop of his long silver-white hair.

but before kagome could answer Inu-Yasha's response she noticed her and Inu-Yasha's friends, Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the perverted monk, Shippo the small kitsune and Kirara the faithfull two tailed cat demon, were leaving before a fight broke out and ruined the days beauty.

The sun was high in the sky making it a warm but not hot because of the little breeze and the shade from the sacred tree near the well. Animals and demons would be either happy or bent over a plan to kill every thing.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"asked Kagome looking kind of heart broken.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...... we are just going for a walk and that gives you and InuYasha time to talk," Miroku answered waving the hand that held the wind tunnle over his face.

"Whatever Kgaome let the wimps go," InuYasha said dully.

"Ok," kaome said and let her friends walk off.

"Ok InuYasha like I was saying...I have to go back to my time and......." InuYasha cut her off and finished her sentence with the same line she usually uses.

"And stay away for days or weeks?" Inu said now facing kagome.

Kagome's face lost all the sweetness that it once held moments ago and was relaced byan evil glare.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!! STUPID! IF YOU LET ME FINISH,"now kagome was happy (in a way) that her friends had left,"I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO HELP ME BABYSIT!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS BABYSIT?" INuyasha yelled from the ground because of the word "sit". Even though it wasnt meant to be like that but kagome was angry and forgot to say taking care of children instead.

Now with tears in her eyes because she was sorry for saying the "s" word and all chances of Inuyasha saying yes was probably gone.

"Ok, kagome stop blubbering. I'll come if it means that much to ya." Inuyasha said getting of the ground. Though he still didnt know what babysit meant.

"Wow! Inuyasha, thanks! Oh and baby"s" word is when you or some one else takes care of a child that are not your own." explained Kagome, as InuYasha blushed when she said look after children and that made him think of all the dreams that he had of a little with family Kagome that he planed to one day have. And so with that little chat they were one there way down the well.

In a rush Kagome told InuYasha that he would be looking after a baby boy named Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was going to looking after twins across the street.

"Why dont we do it together?" InuYasha asked with his golden eyes glistening with water like Kagome would do if she didn't get her way.

"Because the twins dont get a lone with the baby." Kagome statred half heartedly. InuYasha now looked really sad and Kagome knew this because his doogy ears lowered with dissapointment.

"OK a baby can't be that hard to look after," InuYasha replied now looking at the floor.

"Good Inu I will be right back I have to change." With that she ran up to her room and Inu's ears twiched again. 10 minutes later Kagome returned and shewas not in her school uniform but in a tank top and a mini skort and her long ravin hair was up in a ponytail, that InuYasha found very sexy.

" OK Inu I'll be over at that whitre house if you need me and the baby is in his room sleeping and his name is Bill. Ok?"

"OK I can do it."

"Good bye."

"bye" InuYasha waved and closed the door. (**A/N** Now it's going to get good.)

InuYasha went up stairs and opened the babies closed door and notice that the baby was not asleep anymore. He went over to the crib and smiled a toothy grin and the baby started cry.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh, be quiet you're going to make Kagome i can't take care of you." InuYasha said desperately trying to get Bill to shut-up. AHe noticed that there was a funny gross smell. " Waht have you've been eatin child to smell so bad?" InuYasha asked as the baby stopped crying and just watched InuYasha panic.

"AAAAHHHH! Where do I get a NEW baby Bill?!?!" InuYasha yelled holding bill with one hand an arms legnth away.

He finally figures out how to take the diapper off and throw it out, he put Bill on the toilet. Bill fell through the middle.

" DAMN, SHIT! THERE'S SHIT ALL OVER YOU!!!" InuYaha yelled as he picked up Bill and in the tub. He started to turn, slipped on oap and his hand went into the tolet. Now a messy Inu takes Bill to his room and ound things that would clean Bill. InuYasha was covered with crap and baby powder when he went to get the tolet working again.

Bill having the time of his life watching InuYasha struggle. InuYasha walked into the room Bill was in looking at a pecie of paper that said what is to be done. It said that now was nap time.

"Good I'll get some quite time" Inu sighed with relilf. Bill was already sleeping when Inu went to tuck him in and to his amazement he thought Bill was kinda cute (in a baby way). InuYasha found himself string at the baby with a smile on his face.

'Maybe I wont be a bad father after all ' InuYasha told himself.

Just as he tured to leave the room the phone rang.


End file.
